Our ultimate goal is the development of efficient control of micturition in paraplegic patients. The present proposed work is the human application of the successful animal experiments in controlling micturition by stimulation of the sacral roots. Micturition disorders of bladder evacuation and control may be solved. The former through direct electrical detrusor stimulation with or without diminishing outflow resistance through weakening sphincter tonus by either electrically induced nerve blockade or muscle fatigue. Incontinence problems might be solved through electrical inhibition of detrusor activity or by augmenting sphincteric resistance via direct stimulation. Evidence accumulated to date supports the feasibility of these objectives.